


Monstrata Fracture Writing

by otakuartist



Category: Monstrata Fracture (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: Some writing stuff I did for Monstrata Fracture!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Monstrata Fracture Writing

“Nova...you did what?!” Fauna asked, already feeling a headache forming in their mind. Nova shrugged, cheeks turning a light shade of magenta. “I told you. He invited me out, we went to his dorm, things happened.”. Fauna let their head fall onto the table they were sitting at. “Nova… why him...of all people? Why Nikolai?” They sighed, voice muffled from still having their head down. 

“Does it matter?” Nova held her cheek in her hand, toying with a lock of pink hair, rolling her eyes. Fauna’s head shot up from the table so fast they got dizzy. “Does it matter? Yes Nova, it matters. You have terrible taste. For the record, this is self destructive.”. Fauna sighed.

Nova snickered, “For the record, I’m aware of that. Both my terrible taste and my persuing of one very colorful and shiny birdman being self destructive.” Nova sighed, “Look, Fauna, I love you, but sometimes you have to let me make my own choices. If my choices lead to what very well could be inevitable heartbreak, then so be it. I’m a big Fae, I can do what I want.” She poked Fauna’s forehead.

“Not like you have much room to talk though Fauna. You have been pining after Cailean for...how long now? At least I'm getting somewhere.” Nova snickered, thoroughly enjoying Fauna’s indignant sputtering and her cheeks flushing bright red. “I-I haven’t “gotten anywhere” because I actually want an emotional connection with Cailean not just something purely physical.” Fauna floundered for a response, while Nova cackled.

“Seriously though, Nikolai and I can have an emotional connection, just the physical one came first. Though I’m not entirely sure I’m too happy with him right now.” Nova deadpanned. Fauna chuckled softly, “Saw that coming. What happened?”. Nova sighed, “Well, after last night’s… fun… he’s kinda taken to acting like I don’t exist. I’m not entirely happy with him. At the moment my brain is flip-flopping between, ‘He’s pretty and I like him, but no, but...yes.” Nova gave another, more resigned sigh. 

Fauna shook her head, “Honestly, Nova, I have no clue what to think of your relationship with Nikolai.-” Nova interjected, “It’s a disaster.”. “Aside from that, I mean there’s like… nothing nice about him.” Fauna sighed.

Nova shook her head, “There are a few nice things about him. He bought me lunch, and he looks very nice when he-” “Nova don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Fauna looked like they were ready to, at least, semi-forcefully poke Nova with their fork. “What? I was going to say he looked pretty when we were walking back to his room in the sunset.” Nova smirked. Fauna sighed, “Oh, okay.”. Nova snickered, “And when he’s naked.” “NOVA!” Fauna shrieked, face flushing a deep red while Nova laughed. “Well I’m glad YOU find this amusing.” Fauna murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> This part was inspired by Archaeren and I tossing some really funny ideas back and forth xD I technically said it would go up last night but close enough, its 1 AM.


End file.
